


Queens of the Noldor

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Darkening of Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Anairë and Eärwen, and eventually Nerdanel too.
Relationships: Anairë & Eärwen, Anairë/Eärwen, Anairë/Eärwen/Nerdanel
Kudos: 9





	1. storge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple ficlets/drabbles about the wives of Finwë's sons that I wrote to accompany some edits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> familiar love; naturally occurring love; infinite love built on acceptance and a deep emotional connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble written for [oneringnet](https://oneringnet.tumblr.com)'s August 2020 "Types of Love" event. Accompanied by an edit, which you can see [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/627898281702359040) on tumblr.
> 
> This drabble in particular was written in an ambiguous way; feel free to interpret it as romantic or platonic or however you'd like (personally, I see it as queerplatonic).

When my son was born I thought my spirit would burst free from my body, so great was my joy. I held him in my arms and loved him, and knew he could do no wrong.

Only now he has, and my mother’s love is bleeding out of me just as you, my sworn sister, watched your kin’s life drain from their bodies. I love him, I always will, but I love you also, and I weep your tears.

Let me hold you now, in this time of darkness, and may our grief wash clean the shores of your home.


	2. ladies who married in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Finwëan Ladies Week blog](http://finweanladiesweek.tumblr.com/) Day 5: Ladies Who Married In. Accompanied by an edit, which you can see [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/631522148855480321/finweanladiesweek-day-five-ladies-who-married) on tumblr.
> 
> This one is more romantic in tone :)

She felt like an intruder, at first. Anairë and Eärwen had each other, from even before the departure of their husbands; she, who left her husband before he departed, had no one. And yet, in the aftermath of the darkness and the slaughter, the sorrow and the fires, they came to her and took her in their arms and held her close. _Sisters_ , they once may have been, had circumstance allowed; now they are _lovers_ , deep and true, in a way Nerdanel barely understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
